A liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 below has been known as one example of a conventional liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a liquid crystal panel including a light-blocking member having a curved portion, which has a curved planar shape, and pixels in a display region on which an image is displayed. The light-blocking curved portion blocks some of the light traveling toward the pixels such that the display region has a curved outer shape.